


A Very Special Interview with the Man of Steel

by vizarding



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Pegging, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vizarding/pseuds/vizarding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today, Lois was promised an interview. For their anniversary, of course, what more could she ask for? Oh, a use for that new strap-on as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Special Interview with the Man of Steel

“Ah, Lois…”

He was sprawled out beneath her, his form heavy in the silvery sheets, writhing as she inched into him ever so slightly. Her hips wriggled a bit as she shimmied in just _ever_ so much further. The Superman groaned, head tossed to the side, unable to look her in the eye. For the moment.

Usually, when she did this, he’d be on his stomach or knees, so she could run her hands over his muscled back, massage it, shove him down into the mattress.

The Man of Steel had quite a habit of biting the pillow.

But no, today was _special_.

Their anniversary.

And because of that, he was going to give the reporter a very special interview. Lois gave a slap to his thigh; a very firm, hard slap. So he’d notice. You know, sometimes she wishes she could leave some sort of redness, or mark on him– but then, that blush splattered across his cheeks was enough to give her a satisfied grin. “Come now, Mr. Kent. We must stay focused. It’s not every day one gets an interview with _this_ side of Superman.”

After a few moments, she became dissatisfied with staring at his cheek and gave a particularly jerk of her hips, putting quite a length of the peg into him, which garnered almost a yelp.

He stared at her with wide blue eyes, the red reaching the tips of his ears. A frown pulled on his face when he felt her pull out. “L-Lois…”

She put her hands flat on his pecs, leaning forward. “Now, you know me, but it’s always polite to introduce yourself. I’m Lois Lane. Reporter for the Daily Planet.”

She pushed the peg to his entrance again and his teeth sunk into his lip.

“Now what I’d like to ask you today… is what do you want your woman to do to you in bed.”

“L-Loi–”

“Details, I need as many details as I can. All for this _exclusive_ report.”

“Do we… really need to do this?”

Lois pushed her lips together in a thin line and lowered herself, hair curtaining around his face; a smirk appeared, “Yes. We do. You ask me to do this so… what can I do to please you.”

Oh, was it possible for him to get redder?

Honestly, it was a little bit of a surprise to her when he broached the topic. She’d never expect Smallville of all people to bring up the idea of _pegging_. And he was so shy about it, even during the act. Tried to act like the adult he was, but always flushed and heated and _trying_ to act innocent.

His little gasps and cries.

Always _just_ her name.

That’s why she wanted to hear him say it.

“Come on, my Man of Steel.” She was already pushing into him, she couldn’t help it, the way he seized up slightly. Such a reaction out of him, she must wonder how it actually feels. Invulnerability and all that– oh well, made it easier to skip preparation.

(That Clark still whined for.)

(It was the _one_ way she got him to beg.)

“I-I want you… to make love to me.” He gave a sheepish smile.

Lois returned this with a bored look. Then pulled her hand back and flicked the head of his dick.

The invincible man _squeaked_.

“Oh come on, you’re invulnerable.” She put her hands on his knees, keeping them steady.

“It still h ** _ur_** ts,” Clark’s voice cracked. Oh, that was even more cute.

“Do I need to get my laptop dictionary out and define ‘invulnerable’ for you?” She got such pride out how quickly his face fell at the idea of her stepping away from her spot. She noticed his hips squirm slightly beneath her. Anticipation he won’t admit to have.

“I’m waiting, Mr. Kent. For a real answer.”

“I… ugh… wha… what am I supposed to say?” He fumbled and fussed, eyes glancing around as if trying to find an answer and then landing back on her.

“Well. What’s an adjective for this,” her hips pulled and pushed into him and his head threw back, strong hands gripping the sheets. He let a moan loose from his throat, and this gave her a bit of excitement to work with him a few more times.

“Lois-–!!”

“How does that feel, Mr. Kent? I’ll stop if you don’t give me a straight answer.”

“Amazing-–” He gasped, voice so breathy and so _vulnerable_.

“What feels amazing, exactly?”

“You.”

“ ** _Say it._** ”

“You. Inside me….” One of those strong hands covered his features as she was sure they twisted in humiliation. And Clark liked it like this. She knew it. He played this piece, this blushing virgin, because it's what was fun for him when she was in this position for him. Getting him to say it, when he was so worked up in the role? That's the challenge she liked.

“So you like your women to be dominent over you, Mr. Kent?”

“Y-yes.”

“It turns you on?” She brought her hips in as far as she could, and his legs twitch and shaking around her, he quivered under her hands, which found their way back to his pectorals. Oh, his back was arching. Oh, this was darling.

“Yes!”

“What do you like them to do to you…?”

This answer did not come. He settled shakily back against the sheets again, face turned away yet again. Come now, she really didn’t-– Those warms hands of his found their way to her arms and with such a gentle tug, pulled her down to him. His face pressed into her bare chest as he wrapped his arms around him. “I just want you here with me. Doing whatever you please. It doesn’t matter what we do.”

Clark pressed kisses to her skin and after a few moments she laughed.

“You’re so vanilla, Smallville.”

Oh, now she’s going to punish him for ruining her interview… but, this was one that Perry won’t miss from his desk. She’s sure.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the 75th anniversary for the Supes comics last year, it was a fun contribution that I blame entirely on my datemate.


End file.
